


Everything

by Chanel_Clouds



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanel_Clouds/pseuds/Chanel_Clouds
Summary: Even then, she didn't want to recognize her feelings, but it was alright; he would've always been there for her.





	Everything

The truth was, these feelings had been _long_ overdue. His fingers tapped rhythmically on the keyboard whilst his eyes were locked on her. No. Not her, the redhead, her the brunette.

For some reason, this action pissed Blossom off. She bit on her pencil a bit harder as she watched the exchange. Buttercup only squinted with disgust as she chucked it up to him being weird again but… Blossom remembered the days he’d look at _her_ like that.

Not like she cares anyway.

Cause she doesn’t… right?

_A lie._

What was it about Brick that had always caught her attention? Was it the way he wore his shirt? Italian cut with the first two buttons undone?  
Was it the way he’d sometimes wear a tie? Straightened with that appealing sink in the middle?

He always had a knack for getting under her skin, be it the unnecessary flirting, his corny attempts to impress her or the way he'd always seem to pick a fight? But, that’s all in the past now, wasn’t it?

She unfolded her legs, the thought that she’d done something so tacky was strange to even her. Heels tapped with uneasiness as she tried not to focus on the exchange. Besides… what did he see in Buttercup? She was nothing like Blossom, not facially, not in attire, not in attitude so… what was it about her that was so intriguing? Was it that, any pretty girl would do?

Well, fuck him!

“You’re not the only one,” He’d said that to her one night and she scoffed in his face. What else was she supposed to do? She'd been bold enough to wear six inches that day, and bolder to wear a short glitz dress. Who was he to claim her that night? So what if she'd caught the attention of other guys? So what if she laughed at one of their jokes. 

Who was he to act like that? They weren't dating. They weren't courting. Heck! He didn't even go there with her. He came with his friends and she came with her.

God! Brick never made any sense!

Even now that conversation still confused the hell out of Blossom. What the hell did that suppose to mean? Did he really think she’d care?

_She did._

Did he think that’d make her cave?

 _It did_.

Did he think she’d actually believe him?

_She did._

Did he think that’d make her jealous? Well…. It didn’t! It just proved her initial point; Brick was just a tease, a jerk who tries to woo a girl just to dump them when he’s done… and it’s proven. Not that she was dumped... cause that would imply that either they dated, or she liked him and neither were true!

But Buttercup was her exact opposite. This whole thing didn't make a lick of sense. What the hell went on in that stupid head of his? What the hell did he see in Buttercup?

Did he not want her anymore?

Should she have been more… well… um... she could have at least answered his texts… but it’s not like she misses those corny good morning texts… cause she doesn’t. Promise to honesty, she doesn't! Sure, it made her chuckle, blush, feel special but it was hella annoying anyway.

So _what_ if he stopped taking water breaks just to shoot her a compliment? She was sure he got those off some tabloid anyway.

So what if he’d always share her lunch break just to share a stupid joke? They weren’t funny and his nights out didn’t sound as exciting as he thought they were.

She didn’t want him anyway.  
She didn’t need him anyway.

Her teeth snapped the pencil in half, and she watched in awe at her own actions. The chipped pastel paint fell on her reports and she quickly dusted it off along with bits of shaved graphite. Honestly, this shit had become too frustrating to handle. What was it about him that pissed him off? His eyes glanced hers for a second before landing on the brunettes once more…

Was it time now to admit defeat?

No.

Brick was… is a mean jerkhole. He always picked fights, never backs down from an argument, never knows when to just let go. He was an adamant little bugger who cursed a little too much and probably dabbled in a bit of jobbery on the side.

Brick was… an anomaly for her. Really, when it came to him, words like arrogant, egotistical, hot-headed, attractive, mean-spirited, accommodating, responsible, stupid and two-timing jerk came to mind.

Okay fine! Maybe, she was playing hard to get. Okay, she'll admit that she could have thrown him a bone once in a while. It’s true, she could have admitted that his company was one of the few good things about their workplace, but... who the hell was he to just change his mind after one night?

He can’t just decide he’s no longer interested in her.

It’s not fair, she hadn't agreed to this shit.

What the hell did he mean, 'she’s not the only one?'

Did he text other girls to make sure they reach home safe? Did he text other girls to find out if they ate lunch? Did he take other girls out on a drive because he thought they’d like the view?

Did he do that with Buttercup?

Well did he?

_Did he?_

Whatever.

Who cares anyway. It’s not like she liked -

Now there was a crash on the floor. A few gasps erupted and a soft voice was heard, beckoning for her reply, “Blossom?” she asked, “You okay?”

Her feet taped closer as she awaited a reply... or just some form of response. Blossom stood still and tall. Her overall shock preventing a cohesive thought from forming. Her skin was pale, her lips dry and cracked. And now her mind was racing. Did she exfoliate this morning? Did she reapply her make up at lunch? Did she put it on in the first place?

“Maybe you should take the rest of the day off, you don’t look too-“

“Bubbles, I’m fine,” She swatted Bubbles hand away, She dipping low, stooping to pick up frame which fell from her desk. She’d ignore the pencils for now and she’d ignore the business cards, she just… he gave her this… not that she cared… it was just… it didn’t break, right?

_Right?_

"Is she okay?” he asked, his eyes clouded with worry. he was gently touching the blonde's shoulder, and Bubbles touched her lips tentatively as she explained her own concern. Funny right? _Now_  he’s watching. When she looked a mess, when she became slightly unraveled. When he made her this –

No.  
That's not fair.

She didn’t care, right?

She said she didn’t… so what was this?  
Seriously! _What was this_?

There was an ache in her chest, and embarrassment on her face, and right now… she just… she couldn’t... look at him, talk to him, be in the same room... she couldn't, fuck!. So she left.

She just fucking left.

And because he was an idiot. He followed.

Now he got to thinking about his stupid plan and how it backfired. Now he got to thinking about how he’d wring Boomer’s stupid neck for even suggesting this stupid idea in the first place! Boomer had been single for two whole years! Who the heck was he to give relationship advice or hacks?

But Brick was desperate and now they were the emergency staircase… and she was curled up on the step crying. He stood behind her, his hands not knowing what to fucking do. Should they just flail at his sides? Should they fold under his chest? Should they ruffle his hair? God! Why was the staircase so fucking cold?

Great. What now? Place a hand on her back? Comfort her? He didn’t even know why she was so hot and bothered anyway.

Did she even want him here? He can’t even remember the last time they spoke… he was pretty sure he fucked his chances up with his stupid ploy… and God knows why he continued it for so long but... he gathered that she probably hated him now. Fuck.

“Hey,”

He asked. The stairs were musty, dusty and… why was everything with her so hard? Couldn’t she go cry in the downstairs lobby? Where there were couches and smelt like lavender and bleach?

“Hey, shh, shh, shhh,” He said, his hand hovering slightly over her back. Her body shivered, either from the cold or her tears and it irked Brick to no ends. He… was fond of her. He doesn’t know when it happened, or how it did but, she fascinated him. 

She always smiled, even when she wasn't, she'd smile with her eyes. She was headfast, determined, ambitious and confident. He fucking liked that shit. She was put together, accomplished, trustworthy... someone he... you know... could be proud of. Above all, she was breathtaking. Even now, just the sight of her bare neck made him... feel things which weren't suitable for workplace conditions.

He probably was no good for her, and he’d kick himself a thousand times when he failed at impressing her but… she never once said she didn’t like it… so he always tried to shoot his shot… but he never considered-

“So, who is it?” He took his time taking off his jacket and placed it over her head. She probably didn't want anyone seeing her like this anyway.

She wiped her nose and looked at him with a harsh expression, her eyes showing just how confused about everything she was, “What?” her voice trying it's best to sound happy.

He felt uncomfortable, “We’re friends, right? I’ll listen.”

She shook her head lightly and smiled. She felt ashamed at what she was doing, how she was acting, how _he_ was acting. Blossom was freaking twenty-six for heaven’s sake, she couldn’t let this man, a whole year younger than her, feel pity for her. He didn't want him to see her like this. Come on! This wasn't fair!

She liked him dammit.

Wait.

No.  
Wait.  
Stop!

“It’s that time of the month,” she lied, and laughed as she wiped her eyes. Her eyes looked up at his and it dilated as he took a seat right next to her. His cologne smelt nice. She couldn't believe she never realized it before. She tightened his jacket over her arms, relishing in the warmth, relishing in his essence.

“Bullshit,”

She scoffed and looked at her heels. There was some redness at her ankles, probably because she hadn’t broken it in before coming to work today… really, she was a mess today.

“Bullshit,” she sighed, and rose with the little bit of dignity she had left, “But I’m okay now,”

“Bullshit,” she looked down at him, the worry and concern in his eyes making her heart beat a bit faster. He finally looked at her the way he used to but… she wasn’t the only one… right? Yeah, he was bullshit anyway.

She hadn’t believed him the first time he said he was interested, and she’d believe him a lot less now that he’d been paying more attention to Buttercup from sales. Cause like, just look at her. Buttercup was stunning, in all the ways Blossom probably wasn't… not to say that Blossom wasn’t an ace of her own but… what would a _guy_ like Brick do with a _girl_ like Blossom?

“Where’re you going?” he asked, his hand reached and entangled with hers, “I said I'll listen, so let's talk.”

“You wouldn’t understand,”

“Try me,” he begged.

“Brick!” She shouted, trying to pull her hand away, but he just held a tighter grip. “You’re hurting me,” she lied.

“Bullshit,” He replied. Was it selfish of him to try to steal this moment? Was it selfish of him to want to be the one to make her smile? Was he doing this for him? Or her? Why the fuck couldn't he just accept that she probably wasn't interested?

Well, he didn’t fucking care right now, he was low on Blossom and… he needed a recharge, “Please stay,” he said lowly, his eyes looking down the staircase as his mind became clouded, “Please,”

She gulped, feeling guilty for absolutely no reason, “Well,” she said awkwardly, but… she still… it still… hurt. “We have work to do, Brick, we can't just-”

“And we’ll do it later.” 

“Why are you like this?” She whined.

“I’ve always been like this,” he replied, and just like that, she remembered just how much he irritated her.

“You’re so annoying,”

“I know,” He shrugged, “And jealous, and clingy and, as you always say, corny. But I’m your friend and I'm worried.”

"I'm okay,"

"Bullshit,"

She stretched out her lips and sat next to him, their shoulders brushing slightly, and being the cheeky little shit he was, he moved in close to remove the space. Now his head was on her shoulder and it had been like before, "I missed you," he muttered, and he could feel her tense from the words... which was weird because she'd usually push him off and complain.

"And I'm jealous," he admitted. This was another reason she couldn't stand him, how could he feel so natural saying stuff like this? Didn't it embarrass him? Why couldn't he put more meaning to his words? Why the hell couldn't she understand him?

"You're so annoying," she exhaled and because she was curious, she asked, "Why?"

"Why am I annoying?" he asked raising his head from her shoulder. How was he to reply to that, ' _I wish I weren't?', 'I wish you didn't see me like that?', 'Why do I annoy you so much?', 'Do you know how much it hurts when you say that?'_

"I'm sorry," he said instead because she was the one who was sad right now, she was the one who needed comforting and he... wanted to be the only one to comfort her. Selfish? Who cared.

"No, you said you're jealous, I just wanted to know why,"

He smiled, "Like you don't know,"

"I don't," she said truthfully, "I don't know what goes on in that head of yours,"

He smiled, "I feel the same way,"

Now there was silence and he playfully bumped his shoulders into hers. She never even reacted when he pretended to be in demand. She probably saw straight through him after he said something so stupid. Heck, she didn't even pay attention to him when he'd been staring at Buttercup all day and it annoyed the hell out of him.

She playfully poked his face, "I thought you're supposed to be comforting me? Why do you look like the one ready to cry,"

"I'm not," he complained, knocking his knee into hers. "You're tense," he mentioned, "You're not going to tell me anything?"

"I'm fine,"

"You're not,"

"I am, Brick."

"I'm not,"

She chuckled and looked at him incredulously. His face bore a childish expression as he pouted with all his might.

"Brick," She giggled. God, he was so silly sometimes. He pulled on his folded arms, begging him to at least reply. "What's on your mind,"

"You," he replied all too quickly, and she tensed again.

"What?

"What?" he said at the same time. She pulled away from him and he watched her with an odd curiosity. "Did I do something wrong Blossom?"

Who the hell was he to say these things?

"Bloss,"

"Don't," she said with shock.

"I'm... sorry?"

"Brick," she said with caution, "I... "

"You,"

"You're so annoying!" she replied instead. And got up with haste. Funny thing was, she hadn't noticed Brick still kept his fingers intertwined with hers and now she felt awkward. "Let go,"

"I don't want to," he protested.

A part of him felt as though this as his last stance. Probably because she looked bored of his antics now. He should have been more assertive, he should have learnt more about her before he first confessed. It's not that he'd have given up on her. Please, he was far from that. He was simply too invested in her as a person. He'd have been lying f he denied not fantasizing about growing old with her once or twice. It's just... she was slipping away and he just can't deal with that shit right now.

"Brick!" she hissed, pulling at it a bit more.

"I know, I know, I'm annoying right? But, what if I don't want to let go,"

What the hell was he getting on with right now?

"Brick, why are you being like this right now"

"Cause I'm desperate,"

She paused, feeling uncomfortable in this situation. "I'm not really in the mood for games right now Brick. You might be okay playing during work hours but I'm not,"

This was the part where he'd usually pick a fight. Yell at her for implying he was a child but... not today. Not today Satan, he wanted his light right now.

"Why are you mad at me?"

She looked at him puzzled, trying to figure out how in the world did his brain equate comforting her with whatever this was that he was doing, "What for?" she played dumb.

"Don't fuck with m- Don't bother. Leave," he released his grip from her. "And keep the jacket," he said standing tall next to her.

Great. Now he was in one of his moods again. She groaned as she tiptoed in her heels, setting them back on the floor when she was done thinking.

"Bri-"

"Then I'll leave first,"

"Wait,"

"No Blossom, I'm done," he muttered and damn him for slamming the door so hard behind him.

.

.

.

Great, so he was acting even stranger now. Mean, dismissive, alien. His eyes hadn't graced an iota of Buttercup after he'd returned and Blossom's glimpses of him had all previewed one thing; a workaholic robot. The time ticked a quarter till four and Brick brooded over his reports. His throat had run dry an hour ago but his doggone pride had prevented him from visiting the water station. To the far right of the office building, Bubbles was busy dealing with the customer complaint which she knew would lead to asking for a refund. She had already texted to Buttercup the details and the brunette had stifled her laugh as she worked hard on closing the deal.

Funny, had it not been for Brick and his silly antics, Blossom probably wouldn't have felt so welcomed at her workplace. She was the HR rep. She was prepared for cold shoulders and unwanted briberies. The only thing she hadn't been prepared for was the red-haired man named Brick.

His handshake was firm, and his voice had been unbelievably charming. It was deep with an odd pitch, and the way he initially sang his words had piqued her interest. He was a man who she believed took pride in his work, and she had admired him deeply for that but his attitude stunk. Hell, it took her a long while to learn that his mean guy act was only a ruse to show the office what kind of person she truly was.

And he was right. Unlike her appearance, Blossom had been sweet and understanding. She was unbiased and she always had a knack of giving people the benefit of the doubt. Funny how she threw those traits away each time Brick admitted he'd like her. Now she was staring, not understanding if her disappointment was because she liked him back, or because she'd miss his attention.

It's probably for the best. Office romance would have been more paperwork to file and whose job was it to sort them out? Seriously, that boy had been much more stress than she had expected. But still, what would a relationship with Brick entail? How would he be after the chase?

Would he begin taking her for granted and ignoring her messages? Would their tables turn and she'd be the one dying for his attention? Heck... funny, that's exactly what their situation seemed to be like now. She glanced at him right now, his forehead furrowing as he looked over the accounts. Some numbers didn't make sense and he supposed Mitch had fudged records to outdo Buttercup in sales this month.

Screw all of them; the headaches.

Blossom chuckled at the memory of Brick's recent Valentines Day gesture to her. He had printed and completed their relationship disclosure and had the gall to hand it to her with a smug grin. That boy... Seriously, what drove him? How did he keep at it after a whole year of rejection? What was it about her that he liked so much?

What was it about him that she couldn't say _yes_ to? She easily always found him attractive. It was the whole reason Brick kept pursuing her; poor guy. He always believed he had a chance because of that well-known fact. His eyes touched the water station, an involuntary gulp transpired as a result.

Blossom studied the shade of the deep-red stubble on his chin. It was a rare sight to see Brick anything far from well groomed. But it was even rarer to see him so unhinged.

So it wasn't because he was younger and it definitely wasn't because of his looks. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she loved his company and he knew that as a fact. It made him giddy inside whenever she'd pout and accept his offers and seemingly drop what she was doing to join him in an adventure. Brick had refused to believe she'd done this all in a friendly gesture. He figured she was just shy or testing his loyalty but damn. Was he just a nuisance to her all this time? Did she do it out of obligation?

_Because she was everything nice?_

Fuck it, he liked nice! He liked it a whole lot!

It sucked. 

He still liked her and... goddammit, there were still three minutes on the clock.

Brick looked up for a brief minute hoping peripherally looking at Blossom's face. Even when puffy and swollen, her face still appealed to him. She was always that thing he looked forward to seeing in a workday... weekdays too. He squinted at the noise, cradling his head with annoyance.

"Oh yeah! Who tha boss? Listen up suckers! Guess who just got the Schneider account?" Buttercup smiled. Mitch audibly swore, making Buttercup jump over her desk for a victory dance.

"I let you have that account,"

"Go cry about it elsewhere Mitch!" Bubbles had been finishing the last of her reports when she heard the disturbance. Already hyped from calling out the scammer before he even said the word,  _refund_ , Bubbles joined the shoutfest, "Hey! That was a joint plan! I didn't see you taking the Chairman's daughter out for lunch,"

Two minutes on the clock.

The office's moral significantly rose. A few gasps of relief were heard from the coworkers who had just finished their daily quota whilst the rest of them were already beginning to pack up for the day. Manager Bellum's office blinds had just closed as she took a look at her watch. She looked at the haughty look of her secretary and thanked the heavens that work way over. 

"That's why you're getting a 2% cut from my 25% commision," Buttercup reminded. Her fingers tapped rapidly on the keyboard as she logged in her best work yet.

"Make it 5%. I'm thinking about impressing this guy I'm seeing," The blonde girl looked at the small mirror on her desk and began touching up her make up to leave. If anything, she always took pride in her appearance and it had been one of the many reasons Manager Bellum loved having her on their team.

"By ' _this guy_ ', you mean 5'7, blonde with blue eyes and uses more expensive conditioner than you?"

_One minute till 4 o'clock._

"You really think Boomer's hair is better than mines?" Bubbles said horrified, shoving her folders into her desk drawer. Buttercup ticked her head as she shut down her desktop. Her pumps made fast tacking noises as she rushed for the door, her head mentally counting the seconds left till closing. Bubbles protested, her fingers still trying to shove her files into her drawer. The sound of the automatic locks was heard and Princess shouted, "See you later, losers," showing deuces and walking exactly two steps behind Miss Bellum. "You have dinner plans with the Mayor at-"

"See you tommorow Princess," The woman said promptly.

"And don't forget-"

"It's after four  Princess. See you tommorow."

 

Blossom snickered at the office antics. She watched the lot of them hurry out the exit doors whilst she was stuck here with paperwork. Of course, there just had to be more drama today, and she hadn't been one to take her work home before, so she wasn't going to change her habits now. From inappropriate clothing to cursing clients and in-office hazing - _god dammit Princes_ s- Blossom knew that the pile would get higher if she didn't take the time to sort out the issues.

She sighed as she opeed the first file of complaints. If it wasn't Princess, it was Brick, and when it wasn't the two of them, it would be Bubbles.

"Working late again?" he had asked, and she was surprised he hadn't left already. She looked up at him, quickly covering the file and he quickly explained, "I didn't say that and Bubbles is my witness,"

It's a quarter past four. His cup emptied, his throat hydrated his want; burning.

"Bubbles is the last person I'd want to use as a witness right now,"

"And if it's about the microwave-"

"What about the microwave?"

"Uh... well," he rambled, scratching the back of his neck, this time, his eyes only refused to meet hers out of sheer embarrasment, "Nothing... You uh... need a ride home? It's raining and I think everyone left already." he had asked, and Blossom choked on air from surprise. He stood before her desk a bit impatient, his hands drumming on his watch.

"Me?" she asked to be sure, and even checked to see if he was speaking via Bluetooth headset.

"Who else?" he replied, then placed a rolled up umbrella at the side of her keyboard, "I'll be waiting in the car," he replied.

"Yea, now. I... really should get back to these." She pointed at the closed folder arranged in order of priority. 

"Are you mad at me?" he'd asked. He was so child-like that she couldn't help but blush at his innocence. It was rare sights like these which made her so curious about him, and dammit, she couldn't let him misinterpret her blush.

"What for?"

"Dunni, it just felt like you were... "

"I'm not,"

"So, we cool?"

She restacked her folders neatly whilst using his own lines against him, "I dunno Brick, are we?"

_Aaaaand he got flustered._

"Okay, maybe I overreacted today. "

"Maybe?"

"It's just... irritating,"

"Now you know what it's like to be me,"

"So I  _do_ irrititae you?" 

Dang it. He'd always get straight to the point at the worst possible times! Stop looking at her like that, it'll only break her more.

"You.. don't. Well not really."

"Then _do_  I annoy you?"

She laughed, thinking it as a joke, "Well, you are an annoying kid,"

"Im not a kid!" he said immediately, and she stiffened at the severity in his voice, "Look at me, do I look like a kid to you?"

_Definite no.  
Don't look at her like that. She can't handle it right now._

"You think I'm not annoyed or irritated either?" he said in a broken whipser, "You fucking piss me off too but... its alright because I like you, so I endure it," his laugh hoarse, he continued, "Fuck, i enjoy it because it's you and you're cute even when you're hot and bothered."

" _'Like'_ ", she scoffed, "That word just rolls off your tongue doesn't it?" and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

 _No_  
Not even close.  
But she's scared.

_So fuck him._

"Bloss, I asked you a question,"

"Brick, what do you want from me? I'm too tired to play with you this afternoon,"

"I want you to reject me,"

"Excuse me," Now there was a pause and an unusual warmth in the air. The bustle from the upstairs company no longer distracted them, there was no random phone call or complaint to interrupt this... awkward setting so she was just left with him and her truth and screw it! He needed to stop looking at her like that! She didn't even understand how needy he was at that moment!

"You heard what I said,"

She cringed, "Brick,"

"Blossom." he finished, "You said you didn't want to play right? So tell me what I mean to you.. if I mean anything at all,"

She paused and thought it over, remembering the looks he had given her friend just hours before. 

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because its feels like... ah... I want to know if I'm wasting my time," he admitted, and swallowed thickly from his own sentence. The truth was, he was freaking terrified of her answer. He'd hope that time was on his side but the longer he waited, the more despearte he got and the less interested she seemed. This was his last card, after this he knew he had to throw in the towel.

"What about the others?"

"What others?" he asked seriously, Boomer's dumbass advice was currently far from his thoughts. In all honesty, when Brick had introduced Boomer to Bubbles he hadn't the slightest clue they'd hit it off. He wanted to show Boomer the downsides of his job, but apparently, Boomer knew how to make every don'ts into a do. Which sucked because Brick wasn't Boomer and his shitty _'don't'_ advice only made Blossom further estranged from him.

" _'What others?'_ , he asks. Then play dumb!" she folded her arms angrily as she let a bit of anger bubble.

"Blossom," he said, touching her hand and she pulled away immediately.

"I saw you looking at Buttercup today," she admitted and she regretted it when she realized what she had done.

"And it got your attention didn't it?" his voice unlevveled. Dammit, when the hell did it get so high and choked? Honestly, he was freaking even himself out right now. This shit needed to stop... now!

"Unbelievable," she muttered.

He paused, letting the words sink in a bit then smiled, "So you were jealous?" a glimmer of hope shinig through him, "About that?"

"Brick," she deadpanned, "I have work to do,"

He smiled, "You were jealous," and poked her cheek, "You were jealous,"

"Brick!"

He pouted, watching the sadness in her face. It wasn't fair for her to be reacting like this when he'd been feeling those emotions for much longer than her. "Do you trust me?"

"Oh my gosh, just tell me why you aren't making any sense today?" Yup, she was rubbing her head now.

"Because our feelings don't make sense sometimes,"

"Look,"

"I like you," he softly interrupted. She barely had enough time to recover from the gentle expression on his face. 

Dammit. He got her.

"And I want a proper answer from you this time because... I'm at my limit right now, I don't think I could wait any longer."

She pouted and this really irked Brick. The answer should have been simple, either she liked him back or not, why did she have to make things so difficult.

"I don't want to wait any longer," he clarified, waiting for ... well, anything other than this staring competition.

"I... don't have time for this right now,"

"Then make time,"

"Why? So you could go home and chase down the next girl on your list?"

"What list?" he shouted, scratching his head with confusion. When it came to her, shit always got difficult. He didn't even ask for much, heck, he never asked for much; yes or no! Pick one dammit! 

He sighed, his hands reaching for on he desk for hers, and this time, she let him touch it. "If you say no, next on the list is filing this," he said dramatically dropping an emergency leave form, "Buying a dog, taking it camping and drinking beers till next week,"

"But its only Tuesday,"

"Exactly,"

"I dont understand,"

He entertwined his fingers with hers, "You do,"

"You said-"

"I don't care what you thought I said,"

"Well I care... and I don't like being made a fool of,"

He shook his head and walked to the other side of the desk, his hands straining as he kept them locked atop hers, "The only fool here right now is me,"

She pouted again, her face looking glum.

"I'm not stupid," He said, "I could take a hint and I won't force y-"

 _"You_ said that I wasn't the only one,"

He blinked and she looked up at him, taking in the surprise in his face. "What?" she asked, looking more worried about how pale his complexion had become, "Brick?"

He remained frozen.

"Brick, she lightly pulled on his arm, and when he felt her hands slip out his, he snapped back to reality. He just, wanted to touch her, not in a sexual way... just... wanted a tangible memory to hold on to. His hands made its way to her shoulder, massaging it in a sort. Please... don't say no. Just not this time. He couldn't deal right now.

"I still have your jacket," she realized

"Keep it."

"I don't think that's appropraite,"

"I... don't want it,"

"You're so childish sometimes," and for a second, his motions stopped. It felt nice just having him there with her and despite him doing stuff like this before, this time felt different, more intimate... more crossing the lines. His hands moved again, this time kneading deeper into her skin.

"I know,"

"Don't act like this, I'll only feel guilty,"

"Guilty for what? It's either yes or no,"

"It's not that easy Brick,"

"Why not? Either you like me or you don't Blossom," he squeezed her shoulders and a slight groan was heard, "You're tense, relax." he noted rubbing cricles on her neck.

"This feels so good,"

"If we date, I'll come over every weekend to give you a massage,"

"I could just go to a spa,"

"Yeah, but I'll be free... for you... always,"

She scoffed, "And you'll massage the others on the weekdays,"

"There are no others,"

"Prove it,"

"Blossom, just say no. I only want clarity,"

She ignored what he said and instead focused on knot he was working on. Sure enough, he didn't need to bribe her for affection but, if she said yes... what's next? He won the chase... bask in it for a few months and then realize that he was no longer interested? Blossom wasn't one for self-doubt but of all the girls, why her? It just didn't make any.

"God that felt good," she replied. She cracked her neck as she tried to savour the lack of tension and a yawn left her lips with ease from sudden peace.

"About that proof," he said, fishing through his pockets for his phone, "It's unlocked and connected to everything, knock yourself out,"

His phone was in her hands, cold and near full charge. "Don't you use your phone?" she asked, curious to see someone with above 70% after midday.

"There's no one or me to text,"

"Ha," she scoffed, "So what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Go through it,"

"Brick, I'm not gonna go through your phone,"

"Why not?"

"Because it feels wrong,"

"I only said what I said to make you jealous, not mad at me..."

"I'm not mad at you,"

Now it was his turn to scoff, "Yeah, right,"

"I'm just irritated,"

"Because of me?" he unconsciously distanced himself from her, "Okay, I get it,"

"No you don't!"

Weird.

"Then tell me..."

Desperate.

"Why do you like me?"

He jeered, "Why _don't_ you like me?"

"Aren't you being a bit conceited?"

And he remained silent until he got his answer. He wasn't going to let her win this argument anymore. He wasn't going to let her treat him like a kid with a crush anymore.

Just like she used his own line of questioning against him, he was going to use her silence and indifference against her. Why? Because he just wanted to know, "Blossom, are you seeing anyone?"

She smiled, laughed even, realising what he was implying, "You mean, you've been flirting with me all this time and you didn't know?'

His face showed mass discomfort as he looked away and well, he was... cute. 

"It depends," she asked, looking at the dumb goof next to her. She would lose him if she said no. Not as a friend, she never pegged him to be the type to throw away a friendship for it but... like.. okay come one! Even she thought about him sometimes.

Like what if she'd said yes to him at the movies last month? Would he have really gone in for that kiss? He'd been so sweet and charming that night too, and he freaking leaned into her! She almost did it herself.

Goddamit he was annoying!

The way he'd look at her and smile.

The way he'd call her name and make her feel wanted.

They way he'd always check on her and made her feel important.

The way he'd always make sure she was safe and okay.

He was always there to listen to her problems. Even before she had the chance to pout, he already had some hairbrained adventure to take her mind off the dumb shit. And what did she always say to him when he'd done show her just how much he wanted her?

You kid  
Annoying  
Irritating  
Flirt.  
Cassanova  
No.

 

"Are you?" she asked, watching the little red on his cheekbone.

"No," he quickly denied, not an inch of hesitation in his words or action.

"That's a shame," she teased. Wondering if what she decided was the right thing to do or not. He was a darn good fella and despite everything, he always treated her well. Even now, her feelings were his priority and she could tell it was destroying him.

What if... what if she could make him smile? Not his usual smile when he'd feel as though he made her happy... what if she did something for him... how would he react? What type of faces were Brick capable of making? Who did Brick turn to when he was sad?

Who did he talk to?

Who treated him as number one?

Would he find that person if she said no? Would he wait for her if she asked for more time.

Could she handle Brick seriously falling for another woman?

Ha,

_No._

Her mouth curled teasingly, "Because I assumed you were going to take me home,"

Did she just flirt back? Wait, did he interpret that right?  
She flirted back, right? This was her saying yes right?

 

His heart raced in a way humanly impossible. "Bloss?" he asked carefully, pinching himself to see if this was real. If he were being honest, he'd expected her to say no as always... probably because he thought he bore her already. Seeing her pack her stuff up and smile at him just... made him so fucking happy.

This was a yes right? She was neatening up herself for him, right?

She liked him back... _right?_

"Wait, Bloss!" he said following behind her. In that short time, Brick's mind left his body. Why? Because he believed that this was fucking happening! Uh... this was.. happening..., right? He grinned, literally running to his desk to grab his stuff. Blossom had already made it to the hallway by the time Brick was turning the lights off. With fast steps, he heard the automatic doors lock behind them and rushed to the sound of the elevator ding. Blossom stood to the back of the elevator watching him. She dare not keep the door open for him and he knew it.

"Bloss," he smiled, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. Her smile broadened as she pressed the ground floor button and it was now a race between him and the closing door. She gasped, seeing the briefcase caught in between the small space and the door slowly reopened to show the breathless man.

He got in and watched the mischievous look on her face with pride. At that moment, he only had one thing on his mind and they both know he was never one to hold out on his feelings. 

"I want to hear you say it,"

.

_"Yes."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time really trying to write an eventual reds romance. I'm nowhere near fluff but I suppose this is the best I can do. Props to authors who could do these things without breaking a sweat.   
> For me, baby steps (and I need several baths)


End file.
